


Rejection

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Azura opens up to the one she loves, she realized she had made a big mistake. She kept on hoping that it could be something more, but her heart was torn by his thorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

She was by the lakeside, singing and dancing all by herself, the way she like it. When she put her feet in the water, or whenever she was near water, she always felt at ease, her nerves would dissipate. She smiled as she kept singing a different song that she is used to, but it never hurt her when she sang it. Since the war finally ended, her heart felt more at ease, and she felt it was becoming a rose, that was almost in full bloom. Once she was done singing, she went back into to the castle to see someone very important, someone who helped take out the the thorn out of her heart. 

“Ah, Azura,” Ryouma said. 

“Hello Ryouma,” she smiled.

“It’s very nice to see you. How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, what about yourself?” 

“I’m doing alright.” 

“Is there anything in particular reason you wanted to see me?” 

“Oh, yes, I was going-” he started, before getting cut off. 

“Hey there King Ryouma,” Scarlet said. 

Azura’s smile soon faded, knowing where this might lead to, only hoping she was wrong. 

“Hey Lady Azura, I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” she added. 

“I guess not, Ryouma just wanted to talk to me about something,” Azura said coldly. “I’m sorry, I must be going, I don’t want to intrude on your guy’s time together,” she added as she started to leave. 

“That was a bit cold.” 

“Yeah, she doesn’t warm up to people very easily. I don’t blame her,” Ryouma sighed. 

“Oh. Are you ready to train? I’m ready to beat you in this round.” 

“Ahaha, yes I’m ready.” 

Azura went back to the lake she liked to be by so much. She put her feet into the water once more. 

“Every time I open my heart, it just shatters. I want someone to be there with me at my side, to make my heart bloom into a rose. Why is that every time I try to get close to someone, my heart breaks and the petals start to scatter.” 

Corrin listens to her song and comes out after she was done singing. 

“That’s a beautifully sad song,” he said. 

“But isn’t most things in this world beautiful yet sad,” she replied.

“Is there anything wrong?” 

“Not really.” 

“Are you sure? I’m here for you, I won’t leave you.” 

“I know.” 

“Is this about your love for Ryouma?” 

“Yes.” 

“I don’t know what to say honestly. The best advice I can give you is, at least tell him how you feel.” 

“I would, but he loves someone else.” 

“Do you know that for sure?” 

“No, but it feels like it.” 

Corrin just smiled. “Say something to him.”

“I would rather not.” 

“If that is what you wish.” 

“I just want to go back to singing, while I’m alone.” 

“Very well, I’ll be in town for a little while. I will be leaving for Valla in a month or so.” 

“I’ll go back with you, if I don’t tell him how I feel by then.” 

“Okay.” 

Corrin then left and Azura started to sing again. After a few hours, she decided to go get some groceries and head back to the castle. 

“Azura, let me help you with the groceries,” Ryouma said. 

“No, it’s fine. I can get it myself.” 

“You know you can rely on me to help.” 

“I know. These aren’t that heavy.”

Ryouma sighed. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hey Ryouma, I’m going, I’ll be back in a couple of months,” Scarlet said. 

“Again, thank you for doing this.” 

“It’s no problem at all.” 

“Stay safe.” 

“Will do your highness.” 

Azura took her groceries and left silently. She went to the room she stayed in while she was living here. 

“What’s wrong this time?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” 

“Well, I better be heading out.” 

“Very well.” 

Azura took out the strawberries that she bought and started to eat them. “I don’t know why I’m acting like this. She is only talking to him. Nothing more is happening between them,” she said to herself. 

Ryouma smiled and looked at her. “What’s happening between who?” 

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop and not to knock on the door before entering the room.” 

“I’m sorry. May I enter?” 

“Of course.” 

Ryouma sat across from her and smiled. “I see that you have your favorite food, strawberries.” 

“Yes. They are perfectly sweet, the way I like things.” 

“Is everything alright? You seem colder than normal.” 

“Yes everything is fine.”

Ryouma sighed. “I know there is something on your mind. I have grown close enough to you to know when something is bothering you.” 

“Oh?” 

“So please, let me be your support.” 

“Don’t say anything you will regret,” she said coldly.

“Azura?” 

“It’s, I really don’t want to tell you. I don’t know how to handle love.” 

“Is that what’s eating at you.” 

“I guess you can say that. There is more to it than you know. I would rather not talk about it.” 

“Very well. I won’t force your hand.” 

“Thank you, King Ryouma.” 

He heard her words and became even more worried. She hadn’t used honorifics for a very long time, but he didn’t say a word.

“I must be going, then. Unless, there is something else you wanted to talk about.” 

“No, nothing at all.” 

“Very well.” 

He then left her room and went to go work on something. A few weeks later. Azura and Ryouma didn’t talk much, which made Ryouma concerned. 

“Azura, let me help you with those boxes,” he said, taking a couple from her. 

“Oh, Ryouma, thank you. I can handle it myself,” she replied. 

He just sighed. “I wish you would rely me a little more.” 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you…It’s just…I’m afraid…” 

“Hm?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Please just forget I said anything.” 

Ryouma was just confused. “Where do you want me to put these?” 

“By the stage over there.” 

“I almost forgot that we are holding a concert in a couple of weeks. Will you be performing?” 

“No.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I haven’t been feeling well lately. I don’t think I will be able to perform in front of anybody, even if it is a small crowd.” 

“Truly?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Your health comes first,” he said, putting the boxes by the stage. 

“Thank you for your help.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She then started walk away, to go help one of the singers. 

“Wait,” Ryouma stopped her. 

“Yes,” she asked, turning her head slightly, to look at him. 

“Are you doing anything later?” 

“No, I was planning on going back to the castle to rest.” 

“Oh.” 

“Why do ask?” 

“I was wanting to know if you wanted to do something after you were done here.” 

“I don’t know, maybe another day.” 

“Alright.” 

It soon became night and the rehearsal finally ended. Azura made her way back to the castle. She walked to her room, but stopped when she got to Ryouma’s. She sighed and stood there to think a little bit. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” she thought to herself. 

She knocked on his door and waited his response. 

“Who is it,” he asked. 

“It’s Azura, milord.” 

“Oh, Azura, you can come in.” 

“Thank you.” 

She sat on her knees, across from him. 

“Did you still want to do something?” 

Ryouma smiled. “Of course.”

The two talked all night. Azura felt her start to bloom once more, but she knew that if she got any closer that she would only get hurt, but she didn’t care. She loved him too much. Within the next couple of days, Scarlet came back from her mission. 

“Hey there Princey,” she said, excitedly. 

“Scarlet, you’re back early,” he replied. 

“Yeah, it didn’t take long. Those Faceless were no match for me.” 

“Aahah.” 

“Heheh. How has it been, since I have been gone?” 

“Alright. Azura been keeping me company, while you were away.” 

“Oh really now? It seems like someone has a little crush,” she teased. 

Ryouma became a little less calm. “No…It’s not like that.” 

Azura walked around the corner and saw the two talk. She sighed and decided to go back. 

Scarlet saw her in the distance. “Hey! Azura! Come here!” 

She didn’t want to be there, but she didn’t want to be rude and refuse. “Yes?” 

“I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later.” 

“I don’t….I don’t think I can.” 

Ryouma then leaned over to her and whispered something into her ear. Scarlet just looked over to the two in confusion.

“I still don’t think I can.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I have to help out with the concert. One of the singers still needs help.” 

“Oh, when do you think we can.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Oh, bummer.” 

“I’m sorry, but I must go.” 

The two watched her go. That night, when everyone was gone, Azura took the stage and started to sing and dance. Ryouma was walking in the town with Scarlet and heard her singing. 

“Ryouma,” Scarlet asked. 

He didn’t say a word. He was entranced by the song.He soon realized what song was being sung. He rushed over to the stage. 

“Azura,” he yelled. 

She turned around and gasped. “Ryouma, I didn’t think anyone was here.” 

Scarlet finally caught up to the two and watched him interacted. 

“Why are you singing that song? Especially when you are wearing your pendent.”

“You know what it does to me?” 

“I have known for a long time. Please don’t sing that song. It’ll hurt you.” 

“Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine.” 

“Please promise me you won’t sing that song anymore.” 

“I can’t do that.” 

Ryouma closed his eyes, and only wish she could have. 

“Guys, it’s getting late, we should head home,” Scarlet said. 

“Yes,” Ryouma agreed. 

The three of them headed back to the castle, though, Azura trailed behind. When the next day arrived, Ryouma went up Azura. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted last night.” 

“It’s alright. I know you meant well.” 

“If you still want to, we can still hang out with each other, today.” 

“That would be nice. Where would you like to go?” 

“Anywhere you would like to go.” 

The two just walked around town and had a good time. They went to some shops, and got some food and other things. 

“Today is a nice day. I can feel my heart singing.” 

“That’s nice. It’s really nice to see you open up.” 

She looked at him and smiled. 

“Is there anything you wish to talk about?” 

“There is something on my mind.” 

“What is it?” 

“Is there someone you love?” 

“That’s an odd question to ask, but yes. She is kind, but strong. She knows her way around a weapon, and will protect anyone she cares about.” 

Azura smiled, and hope she wasn’t misinterpreting what he had said, even though she did. 

“Is that all?” 

“Yes.” 

The two hung out for the rest of the day, and the next couple of days. Azura felt her heart to bloom, but not into a full rose just yet. She was getting to close to a thorn that would stay in her heart, maybe for the rest of her life. One day, she picked up some flowers to give to Ryouma as a gift. When she went back to the castle, she saw him training with Scarlet. 

“Hi-ya,” Scarlet yelled. 

“Humph,” Ryouma yelled. 

Azura watched the two from a far, and waited to see what was going to happen. 

“Ung,” Ryouma said.

“Yes! I finally win,” Scarlet said, excitedly. 

“Very good.” 

“Did you let me win on purpose,” she said, walking closer to him. 

“No, you won fair and square,” he chuckled. 

“I feel like that is a lie, my dear.” 

“It’s not,” he told her, pulling her closer. 

The two chuckled. Ryouma leaned in to kiss her lips and she kissed back. 

“That one, that one is my favorite.” 

“Mine too. There is something I’ve been meaning to ask.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Oh, hell yes I will.” 

Azura’s heart shattered as she heard their words. It felt like a very sharp thorn tore her rose heart apart. She dropped the bouquet of flowers and ran. The two heard the doors slam, not knowing who was there. Ryouma looked at the flowers and picked them up. There was no card to say who it was from. Azura didn’t know why she was feeling like this. She was crying or anything, but she felt very much hurt. Usually was able to suppress her feelings and hide them. She went back to the lake and put her feet in the water to ease her nerves and feelings, but this time, it wasn’t working. Corrin walked up to her and saw her shaking. 

“A-Azura? Is everything alright?” 

She turned around, finally crying. “N-No,” she yelled. 

“Come here,” he said, holding his arms towards her, to give her a hug. 

She walked over to him and cried in his chest. 

“There, there. I’m here for you.” 

After a few seconds, she looked at him. He tried to wipe off her tears, but the kept on coming. 

“I….I…I loved him so much, and it hurts…..so bad…..why am I this stupid. Whenever I get….” she sniffled, “I….I get hurt…” 

“It’ll be alright. Just give it time.” 

“My heart won’t ever heal.” 

“It will, I promise.” 

“P….Please don’t promise me anything, it’ll only make it worse.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m leaving after the concert in a couple of days, if you want to come with me back to Valla.” 

“Yes, I will.” 

The concert finally arrived and a lot of people arrived, the royal family came, even Scarlet, who was with Ryouma. 

“Azura! Azura,” one of the singers had yelled. 

“Is everything alright,” Azura asked.

“No. The singer who was supposed to perform last, hasn’t showed up yet, and doesn’t seem like she will show up.” 

“Oh that isn’t good.” 

“Will you perform?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t really want to perform, especially knowing that there are some people that I know are here.” 

“But, if that is what you wish.”

The singer then left and waited for their time to perform. It came to the point where they were introducing the last person to sing. Azura decided at the last second to perform, regardless of him being there. She got up on stage and looked at the audience. Ryouma was confused to why she decided to sing, when she said she wasn’t. Azura took a deep breathe in, and exhaled, and sang some. When it came to the melody of the song, Ryouma paid close attention to the words. 

“I didn’t care to be the queen of the kingdom, I just wanted to be the queen of your heart. You loved her and not me, but I didn’t care, I still loved you. Why do I do this to myself. All I want is you to be happy, even if means tears my rose heart,” Azura sang. “I shouldn’t have let you get close. I just let my heart be torn by your thorns and I watched as the petals of my rose scatter.” 

Ryouma was surprised by the lyrics, and knew exactly what she was sing about. His family looked at him with concern. 

“Brother,” they asked. 

When Azura was done singing, the crowd cheered and she went off stage. She went to go find her cousin. Ryouma went to go find her, but couldn’t find her anywhere. 

“Are you ready to go,” Corrin asked. 

“Yes. It’ll be a while before I will come back.” 

“And that’s fine.” 

“Thank you for being there.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

The two walked into the water and made their way back home. Ryouma walked to the lake and saw the water and rose petals flow towards him. He caught some of the rose petals in his hands. He then sighed and Scarlet put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“I think I have made a mistake,” he replied, as he watched the petal float away.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make to make an Azura and Ryouma angst fic. Is this angsty??!! I hope so. I also kind of wanted to make this an angsty love story, and the only people I could make it angsty with is Ryouma, Azura and Scarlet. My poor Azura, she deserves better this. I really, really like her with Ryouma, but I wanted an angsty fic between these two and my friend Megan gave me an idea that was called Rejection, and this is all I could think of. Also, I'm sorry for being inactive, I'm becoming more busy because of work. I'm trying to write when I can. Again, sorry.


End file.
